


life sucks and then you die

by Whitsie



Series: unfinished, but at least out of draft-file purgatory [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitsie/pseuds/Whitsie
Summary: (John shoots himself in the head the night Sherlock kills himself by jumping off a building.)John Watson wakes up.(John dies in Afghanistan, having never met Sherlock.)John Watson wakes up.(John dies in a public pool, a vest of semtex strapped to his chest, as Sherlock watches on in horror.)John Watson wakes up.





	life sucks and then you die

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: deals with themes of death and suicide

John Watson had a cup of tea before he went to bed, same as he does every night. He left the cup, empty, on his side table to take to the kitchen in the morning, rolled over so his back is facing the door, fell asleep and dreamed.

(_Sherlock died in his dream last night. Threw himself off a building. John promised himself that he would never let Sherlock get to that point. That he would continue up from the rock bottom that had been his life _before_._

_He brought Sherlock a cup of tea, two sugars no milk, setting it down beside the genius who had clearly not slept at all that night. Again._

_Sherlock ignored the tea, standing up and moving to the door to pull on his coat in a swirl of motion. _

_"I'm going to the museum"_

_And John stood up too, pulled on his coat, checked his keys were in his pocket, because god knows Sherlock has forgotten too often, and followed Sherlock out the door._

_Or at least he tried. He tripped over an umbrella that had fallen over, likely knocked by Sherlock's coat as a he passed, and he fell down the stairs, head over heels, landing and hearing only half of the awful crunch of his neck before)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

(_Sherlock had come back to the flat that same night, blood splattered on his coat, and scarf, face white._

_He had shaken John awake, pushing his coat, and shoes into his hands. "John, we have to get out of here."_

_"Sherlock? What?" Johns voice had been hoarse from crying, and yelling. "I thought you-"_

_"Obviously not, John. It was all-" John fell back as Sherlock's head exploded in in a spray of blood, but he had no time to process his shock before a bullet drilled into his forehead as well.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

(_"John, I'm a vampire, of course I didn't really die."_

_"Oh. Of course. Makes sense you're so…" John waved his hand in front of his face._

_"Pale?"_

_"I was going to say crazy."_

_"Of course. And I can fly."_

_"Of course."_

_Sherlock nodded, accepting the point. "Of course, now that I've told you, Mycroft is going to have you killed."_

_John nodded. "Of course."_

_He didn't feel anything as his neck was snapped from behind.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

(_Sherlock and John attend Martha Hudson's funeral, but make sure to stand near the back of the ceremony. They have achieved some notoriety as the detective who came back to life and his blogger, and Mrs Hudson deserves better._

_They leave flowers on her headstone, and walk out of the graveyard hand in hand. _

_On their walk back to the flat, which they now own, a car swerves wildly to avoid a child and hits both John and Sherlock, killing them in a matter of moments._

_John's last thought is that neither of their wills have a provision for 211 Baker St.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

_(John dies of old age, Sherlock sitting at his death bed.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

(_John dies in Afghanistan, having never met Sherlock.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

_(John dies in a public pool, a vest of semtex strapped to his chest, as Sherlock watches on in horror.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

_(John shoots himself in the head the night Sherlock kills himself by jumping off a building.)_

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

John Watson wakes up.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes announces his return in a restaurant where John Watson is eating with his soon to be fiancée.

John Watson punches Sherlock Holmes in the face. Repeatedly.

* * *

Sherlock announces that there is no way for the bomb to be stopped, that he can't work it out, and that they are going to die.

John nods, shrugs and sits down. It had been a good dream, although the fiancée was a bit of a surprise.

* * *

Sherlock isn't sure what is going on. Does John know Sherlock is joking? Of course he doesn't, there is no hint of amusement in his features, no trace of the finger flick the army taught him to control the rest of his reactions, and no attempt at getting Sherlock to confess his misdemeanour.

What on earth is wrong with John Watson?


End file.
